


Slice of Life

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Batlantern 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Shovel Talk, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Domestic | Hanahaki DiseaseI don't know how to write Hanahaki, some here's that Domestic Fluff
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batlantern 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122
Collections: Batlantern Week





	Slice of Life

Hal couldn’t remember the last time he woke up on Earth a) uninjured, b) not hungover, and c) next to someone that wasn’t just there for a one-night-stand. Bruce was still sleeping too, which was definitely weird. Then again, the guy was mostly nocturnal, so maybe it wasn’t that surprising.

It took a second before Hal realizes that it has to be afternoon and that he wouldn’t be able to get up for food without disturbing Bruce. Batman’s torso and arms were wrapped around Hal and the Lantern couldn’t help but feel a spark of wonder at the sight. Batman was cuddling with him.

A polite yet pointed cough interrupted Hal’s musings, revealing a child in the doorway. Damian stood with his arms crossed, but with an expression less angry than usual. “Pardon the interruption, Jordan,” Damian said, minding his volume, “but breakfast has been ready for several hours. It seems you might have difficulty getting to the kitchen. I’m going to ask Pennysworth to bring it to you.”

“Ah, thank you.” Hal responded, already confused. “I’m sorry, really, but this so--”

“Out of character?” Damian finished for Hal, a smirk now gracing his lips. “It is, but there’s plenty reason for it. You seem to make father happy, which is optimal. Just know that if you do anything to put this happiness in jeopardy, I will get back into character.”

“Understood. Man, I never thought I’d get the shovel talk from an 11-year-old.” Hal responded, trying to keep himself from smiling. “Not that I don’t appreciate it. New experiences and all that jazz.”

“Indeed.” Damian responded, stepping away from the doorframe and towards the kitchen.

Bruce spoke up suddenly, deep velvet voice startling Hal. “That took longer than expected.”

“Jesus Christ, what?”

“Hal, you’ve been, rather regularly given the frequency of a random space debacle that inevitably occurs, coming here and eating dinner with my family, as well as going on dates with me, for almost a year now. Damian has been a lot more patient than I thought he’d be.” Bruce explained, knowing Hal likely wasn’t keeping track of time.

Hal seemed to consider this for a moment. “What happens when  _ Jason _ tries to give me the shovel talk?”

Bruce smiled, wrapping his arms around Hal’s torso tighter. “That would be a good time for a space debacle.”


End file.
